Weight
by FlawedVictori
Summary: After another night of fitful sleep and nightmares, Lena decides to explore Gibraltar. Fortunately, she runs into someone able, willing, and specifically trained to help.


**Weight**

 _ **A/N:A quick foray into speedy recovery hell because the event gave me Ideas.**_

 _ **If you like this, check out my tumblr, chickengums?**_

The heat at Gibraltar was ungodly, Lena decided.

Not just hellacious, or detestable, or irritating, no, it was _ungodly_ , even at two in the bloody morning.

She'd known from the instant she'd escaped the nightmares that she wasn't going to be getting any more sleep, so she'd decided to give the base a good wandering, see what she could turn up.

Which, as it turned out, was nothin.

In a base filled with super soldiers, cyborgs, and a talking gorilla, there wasn't a thing happening, and she wanted to scream.

But, doing that would probably wake Engineer Lindholm, and she'd never hear the end of it.

So, she just started walking, determined to wear her body and mind down enough to sleep again.

/

Before long, she found herself in the upper level of the training room, and leaned over a railing to look down at the new training dummies Lindholm and Reinhardt had rigged up.

They were mockups of the omnics they'd faced just a few short days before, in London, with fresh black and red paint denoting what few weak points they'd found, and she had an idea.

A quick blink later, and she was staring down an eradicator.

She stuck out her tongue and made fingerguns at it. "Yeah, not so scary without your shield, are ya?"

It didn't respond.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Teach ya to stay out of my stompin' grounds, won't it?"

/

" _This is our ground, you ankle-biting bint" The biggest one says, as the three of them close in. "Hand over your wallet, and scurry on home."_

 _They nod as she slips a hand into her shirt…and then she dashes forward, the little *_ click* _barely registering to any of them before she stabs him in the thigh, and yanks the switchblade out, then stabs him again. "The Night's Queen sends her love, luv."_

 _He falls, screaming even before he hits the ground, and she's gone, running as fast as her feet can carry her out of King's Row._

/

She shook her head to dispel the memories, and reached under the straps of her chronal accelerator, smiling when her fingers found the groove and the hard metal concealed there.

It had taken a good bit of cajoling to talk Winston into hollowing out a bit to hide it there, and she was certain Morrison would try to make her go with something more standard issue…but Strike Commander Reyes hadn't had that issue.

The soft _*click*_ seemed to reverberate through the training room.

She fell into the old stance, a wry grin on her face... and blinked forward, slamming the knife home into what passed for the bot's armpit, then blinked back before it's arm hit the ground.

"Impressive." A lightly accented voice says, and she nearly jumped out of her skin, whirling around to face whoever spoke.

"The blinks are already natural enough to you to use them like this?" Dr. Ziegler asked, tilting her head slightly, and Lena had to bite her lip to keep from gasping aloud.

She looked so beautiful in the moonlight drifting into the room, the soft glow perfectly illuminating her features.

Lena stared. "I, uh… Y'know."

Angela arched a perfect eyebrow, and she had to look away to hide the hints of red on her cheeks. "I…see, yes. In any case, while I can appreciate a bit of pre-sunrise training as much as the next girl, I have to ask… why are you up this early, Oxton?"

Lena looked away, and Angela nodded to herself. "Nightmares?"

Lena swallowed. "We… I killed a lot of them, you know? I've never just…put people down like that. It…" She sighed. "It ain't right, love."

Angela shook her head. "Can I show you something, Lena?"

"Uhh… sure thing, love, go for it?"

She nodded as she turned to face the eradicator, and smoothly went into a low stance.

She pulled a pair of pliers from a satchel at her side, waving them from side to side in front of her….and then leaping into action.

The strikes are far from the quick slices Lena had been doing, instead stabbing deep and twisting and hitting spots seemingly at random… until a large panel fell off the bot's back, and she leapt gracefully onto its shoulders.

She slammed the pliers home into the back of its head, easily piercing the metal there, and Lena had to fight to stifle a whimper.

Angela hopped down and tossed something towards Lena, who snatched it out of the air.

It was a surprisingly heavy black box, about the size of a pack of cigs, and didn't seem to be useful for… _anything_ , really.

"What's this, then?" She asked, holing it out.

Angela opened her mouth, and closed it again. "Well, for lack of a better word, that's an omnic brain. Or, a replica of one." She elaborated, smiling at Lena's flinch. "The coating is incredibly dense, protecting its consciousness from harm. Unless you destroy this, they won't die."

"Oh." Lena said, and blinked. " _Oh_."

Angela nodded, and gave her a small smile. "Any questions?"

"Just one, love. Where'd you learn to _move_ like that?"

Angela smiled a bit wider. "Where did _you_?"

Lena shrugged. "A'right, fair nuff, love. Gotta say though, it makes a girl wonder…can you keep up with me?"

Angela chuckled, and fell into her stance again, holding the pliers like a knife. "Shall we see?"

Lena nodded, grinned… and disappeared, blinking around the room at top speed.

Angela's eyes followed her as best she could, and she tossed off a jab through a grin. "That's not very fair, is it?"

Lena appeared inside her guard and brought the blunt edge of her knife up in a slice Angela barely avoided. "All's fair in love and war, love!"

Angela lunged for her, barely managing to snake an arm around her waist and bring her into a tackle before she blinked away.

They rolled for a bit, each of them giggling and trying their best to get the upper hand, until Angela found her way to the top, put both hands on Lena's shoulders, and held her down.

Lena blushed and bit down hard on her lip.

Angela smiled wider and slowly, deliberately rolled her hips against the smaller girl's.

Lena squeaked.

Angela leaned in, and Lena swallowed, wishing desperately for some lip gloss…but Angela didn't kiss her lips.

She felt full lips touch her earlobe, and Angela spoke.

"All's fair in love and war, liebling." She said, in a low, husky whisper.

Lena squeaked again, and they both jumped as Reinhardt's voice echoed through the halls, announcing his morning run to the world.

Angela hopped off her, and held out an arm.

Lena took it, and she pulled her up, smiling. "Well, I guess we'll have to have round two sometime, love."

Angela chuckled. "Oh? But I already won." And, with a flourish of her hand, she presented Lena with her switchblade.

"Alright, ya show-off" Lena muttered, returning the knife to its spot.

Angela laughed. "Come along, Tracer. Our work is never done!"

 _Tracer_ shook her head, but smiled. "Sure thing, doc."


End file.
